Tears from the moon
by eos75
Summary: Quel maledettissimo odore non aveva intenzione di scollarmisi di dosso. Lo sentivo pizzicare il naso, appiccicandosi sulla lingua in maniera disgustosa. L'acqua che mi scorreva sulla pelle era sempre troppo fredda e non riusciva a lavarlo via


Quel maledettissimo odore non aveva intenzione di scollarmisi di dosso. Lo sentivo pizzicare il naso, appiccicandosi sulla lingua in maniera disgustosa. L'acqua che mi scorreva sulla pelle era sempre troppo fredda e non riusciva a lavarlo via.  
Con un gesto secco aprii il rubinetto al massimo, e per un momento pensai alla ramanzina che mi sarei beccato quando Billy avrebbe scoperto che avevo svuotato la caldaia.  
Ghignai, scuotendo la testa sotto il getto che per un essere umano sarebbe stato ustionante.  
Non per me.  
Un ringhio cupo mi scosse il torace, e prima che me ne potessi rendere conto, le piastrelle della doccia davanti alla mia faccia erano sbriciolate.  
"Billy mi ammazzerà." Ridacchiai, guardando il danno e grattando distrattamente via dei pezzetti di ceramica.  
Il sangue colava dalle nocche, ma non ci feci caso, così come non feci caso all'ormai familiare formicolio che invase il braccio, segno che la ferita si stava rimarginando.  
Maledissi ancora una volta quella dannata natura che mi faceva avvertire gelida l'acqua, nonostante il bagno fosse ormai invaso dal vapore, e che mi rendeva insopportabile quell'odore, dolciastro e nauseabondo, marchio indissolubile di una razza da sempre nemica della mia.  
Di nuovo il mio cervello formulò la stessa domanda: anche lei, "dopo", avrebbe puzzato a quel modo?  
Idiota, ovvio che sì.  
Non sarebbe più stata la stessa, non sarebbe più stata la "mia" Bella...  
Mia...  
Non lo era mai stata.  
Un'illusione, un'ossessione, quello sì.  
E dopo quel bacio l'illusione s'era fatta quasi realtà, e l'ossessione non sembrava poi più tanto una malattia inguaribile...  
Invece la realtà era un'altra, e l'ossessione era e rimaneva una malattia senza via di guarigione.  
Chiusi gli occhi sotto l'acqua ormai davvero ghiacciata, e piansi lacrime che sentii scorrere bollenti lungo la faccia, ben più calde delle gocce che le trascinavano via.  
Un vero uomo, un vero maschio Alfa! Mi dissi sghignazzando.  
In quel momento invidiai quasi Sam, Quil e gli altri, resi schiavi dall'imprinting, la coscienza totalmente annullata, la mente volta ad un unico essere col quale vivere la propria vita per sempre.  
Senza scelta.  
Senza scampo.  
Senza dolore.  
La donna che avevo scelto, amava un altro e non uno qualunque, no: il mio peggior nemico.  
La donna che amavo, lo sapevo, in fondo al cuore mi ricambiava. Ma il suo sentimento per "quello" era più forte di ciò che sentiva per me, tanto da spingerla a desiderare con tutta se stessa di diventare come lui.  
E la ferita che spaccava a metà il mio cuore non si sarebbe rimarginata mai, nonostante la mia dannata natura di licantropo.  
Perché non potevo essere vittima anche io di quella pace dei sensi che era l'imprinting?  
Perché il mio doveva essere un amore umano, quando io umano non lo ero più?  
Chiusi l'acqua e rimasi immobile a pugni stretti, lo sguardo fisso sulle crepe della ceramica e un paio di occhi color della cioccolata che mi fissavano attraverso l'eco dei ricordi.  
In salotto, mi trovai di fronte Billy.  
Il suo sguardo mi fece male, ma il dolore che sentii non fece altro che aggiungersi a quello che già provavo, mescolandosi con esso e scomparendo nella mia coscienza di umano, che in quel momento più che mai volevo annegare in quella di lupo.  
"Questa volta non stare via troppo, Jake..."  
Furono le ultime parole che udii prima di tuffarmi nella foresta, rami e foglie che scricchiolavano sotto le zampe e le stelle sopra le mie orecchie che scomparivano man mano dietro una coltre di nuvole portatrici di pioggia, quasi che il cielo volesse piangere con me.

_Couldn't sleep so I went out walking_  
_Thinking about you and hearing us talking_  
_And all the things I should have said_  
_Echo now, inside my head_

_I feel something falling from the sky  
I'm so sad I made the angels cry_

_Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain_

_Tears from the moon, tears from the moon_

_It just ain't fair this thing called loving  
When one step there and the other feels nothing  
I would have done anything for you  
I still love you, baby I adore you_

_All day I keep from falling apart  
But at night when the sky gets dark_

_Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain_

_Stop, stop haunting me  
It should be easy  
As easy as when you stopped wanting me_

_Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain_

_Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
but tears from the moon  
can't wash away the pain_

_Tears from the moon, tears from the moon_  
_Tears from the moon, tears from the moon_

_Piove sopra Forks... Sai che novità!  
Lo scrosciare dell'acqua è lento e continuo, le gocce formano una coltre fitta che si apre come una zanzariera man mano che avanzo.  
Il rumore dei miei passi nelle pozzanghere è l'unico suono che rompe la quiete della riserva.  
La pioggia mi inzuppa i capelli, i vestiti che ormai mi si sono appiccicati addosso.  
Spingo adagio la porta, che gira sui cardini cigolando. All'interno è buio, e istintivamente faccio scattare l'interruttore, ben sapendo che nessuna luce si accenderà.  
In salotto, tutto è come lo ricordavo, esattamente nella stessa posizione: il divano dal quale guardavamo le partite, il vecchio televisore a tubo catodico, il tavolo da pranzo con la sua tovaglia di plastica a scacchi.  
E la sedia a rotelle di Billy.  
Uno spesso strato di polvere ricopre tutto quanto, come un lenzuolo bianco steso su un cadavere.  
Quarant'anni.  
Il tempo è passato per queste vecchie cose.  
Non per me.  
Allora, quando tutto questo è iniziato, mi chiedevo spesso quando sarebbe finita, quando la mia vita avrebbe ricominciato a scorrere.  
Quando avrei ricominciato ad invecchiare.  
C'era solo un modo, mi dicevano: trovare la forza, o un buon motivo, per smettere di trasformarmi in lupo.  
O, al contrario, esserlo fino alla fine dei miei giorni.  
C'è stato un periodo in cui l'ho desiderato.  
Ma non ho mai trovato il coraggio di farlo, e tornai qui.  
Perché in quei giorni che mi sembravano tutti uguali, uno filato all'altro, senza sosta, senza tregua, un'immagine continuava a tormentare la mia mente di lupo: un paio di occhi color della cioccolata, caldi, intensi, tanto grandi da annegarci dentro.  
Quegli occhi che mi avevano catturato un giorno in riva al mare, per non liberarmi più, rendendomi quasi schiavo; davanti ai quali dovevo dire sì, anche se mi costava un dolore immenso, anche se voleva dire perderli per sempre.  
Mi avvicino alla sedia di Billy lasciando grosse impronte gocciolanti sul pavimento, e mi inginocchio accanto ad essa, sfiorando un bracciolo e togliendo la polvere.  
Il mio vecchio se ne è andato quarant'anni fa, è andato a riunirsi ai nostri antenati e il suo spirito non è più legato a questa sedia, ha ricominciato a muoversi libero e senza impedimenti.  
Io, invece, non ho ancora smesso di trasformarmi in lupo.  
Lasciammo la città il giorno stesso del suo funerale; troppe domande, troppi pettegolezzi nella piccola Forks, impossibile passare inosservati ancora a lungo.  
Un alito di vento leggero entra dalla porta spalancata ed agita piano le ragnatele sul soffitto. Mischiato all'odore della pioggia, un profumo dolce mi solletica le narici.  
Nessun suono precede il suo avvicinarsi, sento solo un tocco leggero sulla spalla, e poi lei è qui, accanto a me.  
Con la coda dell'occhio scorgo un ricciolo di capelli rossi, nel quale sono rimaste intrappolate centinaia di piccole goccioline.  
Aspiro a pieni polmoni questo strano odore che non è umano, ma neppure appartiene a quella razza che dovrebbe essermi nemica.  
La sua mano è sulla mia, e non è gelida, seppure sia candida come la neve, ma tiepida al contatto con la mia pelle bollente, e nelle sue vene scorre caldo sangue, spinto da un cuore che batte rapido come le ali di un uccellino.  
E io che credevo di essere una creatura strana...  
Mi volto un poco, e sento il suo respiro sulle mie labbra, i nostri sguardi si incrociano, e torno per l'ennesima volta a navigare in quel mare color del cioccolato che temevo avrei perso per sempre.  
Eccola, la mia vera ossessione.  
L'ho capito nell'istante stesso in cui l'ho vista la prima volta, tra le braccia di Rose.  
A causa sua avevo amato Bella, e quello che mi legava a sua madre, non è nulla in confronto a ciò che mi unisce a lei.  
Mi sorridono, questi occhi di cioccolata, un sorriso caldo e confortante come un abbraccio, triste perché è la mia stessa angoscia che riflettono.  
Eccola, la mia dolce malattia, la ragione per cui continuo a trasformarmi in lupo, per cui ho smesso di invecchiare.  
Ma fino a quando?  
Nessun licantropo è mai vissuto tanto quanto me, nessuno ha mai continuato così a lungo questa vita...  
"Nessuno sa se io sia immortale come loro, Jake..." la sua voce melodiosa è un sussurro che si mescola al ticchettare della pioggia "Solo il tempo ce lo saprà dire."  
L'imprinting non è solo amore senza coscienza, senza scampo, senza dolore.  
Il nostro futuro è incerto, ma desidero viverlo con lei, a qualunque costo.  
E lei lo sa, non ha bisogno di leggerlo nei miei pensieri.  
Non importa per quanto ancora dovrò continuare a trasformarmi in lupo, l'unica cosa che voglio è potermi specchiare ogni giorno in questi occhi color della cioccolata che ho imparato ad amare ancor prima che lei nascesse.  
"Ti amo, Jacob Black."  
Me lo dice senza parole,semplicemente proiettando i suoi sentimenti nella mia mente, travolgendomi con un bacio che ci fa finire distesi sul pavimento impolverato.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Renesme Cullen."_

Dunque dunque, la mia prima ff su Twilight...  
Scritta, giusto con un pochetto di ritardo^^, ispirandomi al prompt del contest proposto da Akane "Gli elementi del contenuto" doccia-cioccolata.  
Intanto, ringrazio Akane per aver ideato il contest; purtroppo l'ispirazione m'è giunta in ritardo, ma la ff l'ho scritta ugualmente perché era un'ideuzza che già girava vagamente tra i miei neuroni sperduti^^  
Ringrazio Silen per avermi suggerito questa bellissima canzone, "Tears from the moon" dei Conjure One, che ne detengono tutti i diritt,i così come S. Meyer detiene i diritti di Jacob e Renesme.  
Un grazie enorme a Kara che se l'è letta in anticipo, l'ha betata, e ha sopportato le mie pippe mentali^^'  
E grazie a chi ha avuto la voglia di leggerla e sì, magari anche di lasciare un segno del suo passaggio ^^__


End file.
